


Ethari's Gift

by Earthor



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthor/pseuds/Earthor
Summary: My gift for @random-fandom-ramble for The Dragon Prince Holiday Gift Exchange! Join Ethari as he crafts a magical item in his workshop, and months later uses the same object to save the lives of those he loves.
Relationships: Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 26





	Ethari's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random Fandom Ramble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Random+Fandom+Ramble).



The moonstone glowed with energy as it refracted the pale moonlight climbing through the arched doorway. Perfectly cut, the pearly white gemstone waited patiently for the incantation to be performed. Ethari watched over it, gazing intently at the shimmering mirage of colourless light shining off it’s every facet. All that remained was the spell, an ancient enchantment known only to a few, and to be used by Ethari for the first time. 

Shadows danced and sang across the darkened ground, with only the dim glow of the new moon illuminating the thick forest. Ethari clung tightly to the coin pouch with one hand, and with the other held out his blade. Only he stood between the ghostly assassins and the ones he loved. Though not a warrior, Ethari would give everything he could to protect them. The dark figures moved silently towards him, weaving through the trees, death in their hands. 

Sensing the power of the full moon through the open doors, Ethari inhaled and exhaled in unison with the ebb and flow of the magic of the moonlight. Now he could only see the moonstone, and the light reflecting off of it. Even the gentlest of shimmers was important, the power of the appearance of the stone was vital to the magic Ethari wanted to imbue upon it. “Et nitido, Luna lucem infusio invisibilitas.” 

Ethari sliced through the shades, his enchanted blade scattering their forms into the air, but they kept on coming. He ran, faster and faster as the shadows closed in around him. The sword didn’t felt right in his hand, but weapons never had. Even so, he had to keep the coins safe, so he would fight with every last breath, for as long as necessary, until they were out of harm’s way. A shadow jumped down in front of him, but as quick as a flash Ethari thrust his blade into the chest of the creature, scattering it into the wind. 

Magical energy rushed through Ethari and into the gemstone. The sensation was at once agonising and exhilarating as the strength of the full moon poured through him, but as soon as it had begun it had ended. The moonstone was aglow with raw magical power, ready to be utilised by the next assassin to leave on a mission. Of course, that was too late for Runaan and Rayla, as both had left on their own mission a few days earlier. Ethari had done all he could to protect them, but he feared it would not be enough. He held the moonstone in his hand, as a tear flowed down his cheek and dropped onto the floor. _May this stone keep safe whoever may wield it, so that they may be with their loved ones again._

The moonlight was fading, and Ethari was slowing. His enchantments and his tools could only get him so far, his weapon had deserted him some time ago, and his legs had almost given up. In a panic, his hands reached into every little pocket he had to find something to help him, but almost everything had already been used. Hidden away, however, he found something. The moonstone. Enchanted months ago, Ethari had almost forgotten the pearly white gem. He had to act fast, though, as the midnight blades were getting ever so closer. Ethari could remember every spell he ever performed, so the incantation came quickly to him, and echoing the words in his mind he chanted “et nitido, Luna lucem infusio invisibilitas!” His form faded, and now he too was a shadow. Ducking and weaving his way through death’s blades, he made his escape. _Tiadrin and Lain, you are safe. And you, Runaan, you most of all. I will forever protect you, and some day I will see you again._


End file.
